


Pink Diamond's Shattering

by thebosscamacho



Series: The Returnverse [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy Theory, Gen, Rampant Speculation, Speculation, Unbelievable motivations, Zircon was right, messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebosscamacho/pseuds/thebosscamacho
Summary: Homeworld gems believe Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond. If only they knew the truth.





	Pink Diamond's Shattering

**Author's Note:**

> So the episode The Trial. Quite the bombshell suggesting that Rose didn't shatter Pink Diamond. Even more so with Zircon suggesting one of the diamonds could have done it. I like the implications, so I'm running with it.

White Diamond stirred uncomfortably in her chair. "Are you certain?" she asked.

"I am." White Sapphire replied.

White Diamond sat back in her throne. Rose Quartz being brought back to Homeworld could spell trouble for her. All it would take is the Zircon that would be appointed her lawyer to find the inconsistency of the situation from both sides for her deepest, darkest secret to come to light. 

"Where are we now?" the diamond asked.

"The ruby squad is on its way to file the report." the sapphire replied.

White Diamond sighed. "You are dismissed, Sapphire."

White Sapphire saluted her diamond and left the room, leaving White Diamond with her thoughts.

* * *

 Millennia ago, she and her sisters had led gemkind to freedom against their oppressors, those filthy, greedy organic beings who would have used them as their army. They didn't deserve the universe, the gems did. After they slaughtered their creators, gems took the left over technology, improved it, and set about conquering the universe.

Admittedly, it was a rough start. The diamonds found that trying to conquer another planet proved far more difficult than the coup they had staged against their old masters. After a series of losses, both Blue and Yellow began to think it best to give up. Pink didn't want anything to do with it in the first place. White herself would not be discouraged, though. A few months later, she was pondering the problem when Blue entered the room.

"White, I think I've figured it out." she said calmly.

"Figured what out?" White asked.

"How you take what is rightfully ours. The problem is that the enemy has been around longer than we have, and are more experienced on the battlefield, correct?" 

"Yes."

"Well, what if we can know in advance what they plan to do, or better yet, what will work and what won't."

White Diamond looked curious. "What are you getting at, Blue?"

Blue snapped her finger. A small blue gem entered, floating inches off the ground. "I recently discovered that corundum has the potential to  give gems "predictive" qualities. I merely tweaked the ruby formula to produce a gem that can see into the future. I call them sapphires." 

 "Impressive. Tell me Sapphire, what will the enemy do if we attack their capital."

"Your forces will be overwhelmed. It would be better you attack important locations while they are sleeping. You will weaken them, and conquer the planet easily."

White Diamond looked at Blue. "She'd better be right."

"i'm quite confident in her abilities." Blue replied.

Following the sapphire's advise, the gems finally saw victory, and conquered the planet within months. Thanks to the sapphires, the gempire expanded, and the gem race prospered.  However, Pink still refused to claim any planets as her own. White became disturbed by this.

"Pink," she said one day, "I really don't think you're being a team player. We have to expand and run the gempire together, and I don't feel you are pulling your weight."

Pink looked disturbed. "I just don't want to partake in such brutality. That's what they made us for. Are we truly free from them if we carry out their will?"

White's face softened. "They wanted us to do it all for **them**. We are doing it for **us**."

"Then how are we any better than them? You can easily argue they had the same motivation."

"Because organic lifeforms evidently can't do anything for themselves. They create slaves to do things for them. We, on the other, had to risk our gems for our freedom and our prosperity."

Pink was silent for a moment. "You're right, White. I've been developing a new kind of gem, and need a kindergarten site to create a prototype anyway."

White put a hand on Pink's shoulder. "Great, you can have the next one discovered. Trust me, it's for the best." 

With that, White Diamond left her younger sister alone, concerned. Pink showing such weakness was not good for the team. If the diamonds fell for any reason, the rest of the gemrace will fall to ruin. Having a weak link among them threatened to make this fear a reality.

A planet, ripe for colonization was discovered soon enough. The team of nephrites sent to scout it out reported it was perfect for a kindergarten. Pink Diamond oversaw the construction of the first kindergarten, watched as an injector was filled with formula for her new gem and injected it into the earth, and stood at the site when the gem finally emerged. When the diamond meet again, she entered the room, her creation in tow.

"I call her, Rose Quartz." she said proudly.

The gem was unlike any other quartz in existence. Rather than the usual shaggy hair of quartz soldiers, this gem sported a royal ringlet hairstyle. Instead of the usual Homeworld military uniform, the rose quartz wore a white floor length dress, very much like that of her diamond. When it greeted the diamonds, it spoke in a soothing and elegant voice, with no hint of gruffness to be found.

White Diamond looked puzzled. "Pink, why would you design a soldier like this?"

"She wouldn't be just any soldier, she will be my second in command." Pink replied.

A diamond's second in command is expected to take up arms and led the troops on the battlefield, as well as represent their diamond. It is therefore common practice for diamonds to dress their seconds up in flashy clothing. For Pink to do this with her prototype gem made sense. 

"I assume the others will be made similar to regular soldiers then?" White Diamond asked.

"Of course."

"Very well then."

Yellow Diamond cleared her throat. "If that is all, Pink have you finished the plans for your colony?"

"Yes I have." She pulled out a hologram device, which projected the plans for the colony. White noticed that the rose quartz looked horrified at these. "I expect the planet will be fully colonized within twenty orbits."

"Excellent, I assume you've already had a diamond base build?" Blue asked.

"Yes, on the planet's moon." Pink replied.

 "Good, meeting adjured." White declared.

As she left the room, White couldn't help but think about Rose Quartz's reaction to the colonization plans. Something like that could led to trouble if Pink was not careful. She didn't dwell on it though, and her fears soon seemed to be unwarranted when Pink's colony was coming together nicely.

Two hundred fifty earth years later, however, White found Pink in her control room. "Rose and I had an argument." Pink explained. "She thinks the organic life on Earth should be preserved, and it was wrong of us to presume about all organic  based on our experiences with our old masters. She wanted me to cancel the colonization of Earth."

White Diamond tensed. "You of coursed shattered her for treason."

"No."

"What!?"

"I didn't think of it at the time. She declared her resignation after I refused her request and walked out on me, promising to stop us. I was too distraught to stop her."

White sighed. There was that weakness again. "Pink, you've got to do something about this."

"I talked to Blue before you came. She said she'll take care of it for me until I feel better."

White left without another word. Blue and Yellow always had a habit of babying Pink. She could only hope Blue could deal with Pink's mess. It turned out she couldn't, and the gem race went to civil war another two hundred fifty Earth years later. Pink bubbled the rest of her rose quartz soldiers to prevent the situation from getting worse, then took the helm of Homeworld's forces. As the war raged on, Rose's rebels, the Crystal Gems, grew in number and began to slowly push Homeworld of Earth. Five hundred years into the conflict, Pink began to despair again.

"Everyday we fight, we lose more than we gain. Maybe I should just give Rose what she wants." she told White one day.

At this, White Diamond finally lost patience. Pink had always been the weakest link of the team, and now she was costing them dearly. "Do you know what I think?" she asked.

"What?" 

White walked over to Pink, suddenly taking hold of her gemstone. Pink gasped surprised. "I think you've been a hindrance for long enough.

White forcefully pulled the gemstone from it's form. When Pink's form disintegrated, White dropped the diamond and stepped on it. Pink shards scattered across the floor. She then turned to the pink pearl, horrified at what had just transpired. "Listen carefully. The truth is not leave this room." The pearl nodded. "Good, one more thing."

"Pink Diamond" boarded her palanquin.  No one dared to question why she wanted to visit earth now of all times. Once they were on Earth,  the palanquin was driven to an isolated area. For some unexplained reason, it stopped, and Pink stepped outside. No sooner had she gone a few steps, that Rose Quartz jumped out from behind a bush and towards the diamond. She holds a large sword in her hands, pointed at Pink Diamond. Within seconds, sword meets stone, and the pink gem shatters to pieces. An entourage stares in shock at what had happened.

The quartz stands confused. She admits she had misjudged her trajectory, but her sword couldn't have done what it just did. It wasn't designed to cut through the gem, only the form. But before anyone could arrest her, she makes her escape. A sapphire from the entourage quickly collects the pink pearl before they return to Homeworld. The pearl is the only one other one who knows it was a holocopy the pearl had created holding the shards that was destroyed. She will secretly report that plan's success to White Diamond later.

* * *

 The diamond knows she can't stop it. Yellow will return from her off-world venture soon, and the ruby squad will follow. Blue will send an aquamarine to collect six humans, and Rose Quartz will give herself up to save them. And when Rose is put on trial, her terrible secret will come to light. White Diamond sat up. Maybe she can't stop what will happen, but maybe she can delay it just long enough to take advantage of the unique opportunity that presents itself. For now, all she can do is wait.


End file.
